1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric steam irons and, more particularly, to a steam surge system.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,054 discloses a steam iron with a sloped bottom floor of a boiler and a surge steam channel on top of a heater that exits into the boiler. U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,551 discloses a steam iron with separate main steam and surge steam passages. U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,766 discloses a surge steam generation point located above a heating element. The following U.S. patents also disclose various irons with steam generation systems:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,839 U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,126 U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,636 U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,972 U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,259 U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,452 U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,613 U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,793 U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,143 U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,117 U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,573 ______________________________________